Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters
Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：イエガーマイスタース', Hāmonīanrīshudo: Iegāmaisutāsu) is an anime television series and the 9th animated incarnation of the Harmony Unleashed series produced by Hollowfox Entertainment, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy and Production I.G., written by Yoji Enokido, assisted by Yosuke Kuroda, directed by Seiji Mizushima, and animated by IG Port's subsidiaries, Wit Studio and Xebec. The series will air in Early 2014 in TV Tokyo and AT-X. The series is rated TV-MA, which it's the second anime series of Harmony Unleashed to be rated TV-MA. The series, with co-ordination with Viz Media, is licensed by D-rights and Production I.G. LLC with an english dub produced by Hollowfox Entertainment with assistance with Studiopolis Inc. and Ocean Productions. About the Series Montalvo has interest in mecha ever since he likes Gundam and Code Geass, and liked Pacific Rim and watched Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne and Star Driver, gaining an idea to make another animated series, but with mecha and having the HPCS maneuver (but for Applejack, Spike and Rarity). However, the main protagonist will not be Aaron, as the protagonist role goes to his fictionalized version of his step-cousin, Christina. The series is directed by Seiji Mizushima (BlazBlue: Alter Memory, Gundam 00, UN-GO, Shaman King), with compositions by Yoji Enokido (FLCL, Sailor Moon Super S, Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto), and assisted by Yosuke Kuroda (Gundam 00, Please Teacher, Gundam Build Fighters) adapting the storyplay by Aaron Montalvo. The character designs for the anime series are originally in concept by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and adapted by Chizuru Kobayashi and Takushige Norita (Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne), Pony designs by Ume Aoki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), and Mecha Designs by Yoji Shinkawa (Metal Gear Solid) with assistance by Kyoji Asano (Attack on Titan, Psycho-Pass). The theme of the series won't be like Gundam or Code Geass, as in too dramatic or dystopian-ish, despite some drama and alternate universe added within the mecha genre, but it will be mixing with slice of life, Science Fantasy, romance, comedy and action/adventure, like Gintama or Lagrange. The series will be for 2 seasons of 39 episodes per season, as the first takes place in 2015 and the second is a time-skip taking place 10 years later. Plot: Season 1 AD 2015, Christina, a soon to be sophomore of 14-15 years old has been asked by the Spirit Brony Resistance as they make new mechanic robots, with the success of Robo-Bebe, it has been created, the Jaegermeisters (meaning Hunter Masters in German, VERRAT!) as they are piloted by Aaron, a senior with aspergers syndrome of 18 years old and the Mane Six (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Elusive, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Barbara) with others assisting or joining the fray. As long as their bonds of love and friendship keeps them stronger, evil won't stand a chance against the evil Hatred Nightmare Society forces. Plot: Season 2 AD 2025, 10 years later into the future, Carrying the legacy of her older sister, Aaron's niece, Ivanna, now 15 years old, is probably trying her best in school, while being like his uncle sometimes. But, she has something to carry their legacy, as she is a Jaegermeister pilot, having Magic Seed as their opponent and partner, also friend. However, a new evil resides, leading the new generation of Jaegermeister Fighters to join altogether to fight them and save humanity. Characters Jaegermeisters Season 1 Jaegermeisters Season 2 Episodes The total of Jaegermeisters episodes will be of 78 due to an episode total of 39 for both seasons. The series will air in January 2014 prior to the release of Spirit Brony High on TV Tokyo and later on TV Aichi, Animax and AT-X. After the announcement of Jaegermeisters and Spirit Brony High on NYCC 2013, It has announced that due to the series being a Japanese-American production, NI97/AR97 ESI (later becoming Hollowfox Entertainment in Early 2014 or late 2013) will be producing the english dub with licensing by IG Port's american subsidiary of Production I.G. and D-rights with co-ordination by Viz Media in North America, which they formerly licensed HPCS, as well as AppleSpark Chronicles. Also it has been co-ordenately licensed by Anime Limited in the UK, Hanabee Entertainment in Australasia, And with international co-distribution by Marvista Entertainment, The series will be simulcasting the anime same time as Japan on Crunchyroll and Hulu. International Airings *Japan - TV Tokyo, TV Aichi, AT-X, Animax *United States - NaruIchi97 Anitoku, AtomicRanger97 Network (Toonami), Neon Alley *Canada - NI97 Jetstream Animaction, Neon Alley *Asia - Animax Asia, Toonami, Okto Singapore, GMA Channel Phillipines OVA's Like Equestrian Trinity and HPCS, as well as the original OVA, Spirit Brony High, it will have an OVA series, as announced in New York Comic Con 2013. It will have an OVA-exclusive opening and ending. Literature Media Manga A manga will be released alongside the TV airing in 2014. The manga is written by the same guys that did the anime composition with illustration by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and published by Mag Garden's Monthly Comic Blade. For the english release, the manga is published by Yen Press. Light Novel The light novel will be published by IG Port's Mag Garden with illustrations by Sadamoto and written by Enokido, adapting Montalvo's storyplay as well as making LN-exclusive chapters alongside Montalvo. The english release will be published by Yen Press in 2014. Films Untitled Jaegermeisters Film tba Rumoured NI97xMP6 Jaegermeisters/Chrono Shock Crossover Film A crossover film has been announced prior to the release of the anime series, this time with the NI97xMP6 label for the first time. It is rumoured that Jaegermeisters will have a crossover with Project Eternal's Chrono Shock. Music *Composer: Yoshihiro Ike, NARASAKI *Music Work: Aniplex, Lantis, Harmony Unleashed Music Joint, TV Tokyo Music Opening Themes Season 1 File:Eir Aoi - Cobalt Sky|Opening Theme 1: Cobalt Sky by Eir Aoi File:WHITE ASH Crowds【Music Video Short Ver】|Opening Theme 2: Crowds by White Ash (From Gatchaman Crowds) File:Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 Season 2 Opening Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi|Opening Theme 3: Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi by UVERWorld (From Mobile Suit Gundam 00) Season 2 File:【PV】 CHEMISTRY - Period (歌詞つき)|S2 Opening Theme 1: Period by Chemistry (From Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) File:Ling tosite sigure - abnormalize|S2 Opening Theme 2: Abnormalize by Ling Tosite Sigure (From Psycho-Pass) File:Ami - No x Limit HQ|S2 Opening Theme 3: No x Limit by Ami (From Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians) Ending Themes Season 1 File:Japanese Ending - Season 2 - My Little Pony Tomodachi wa Mahou (S2)|Ending Theme 1: Step by Step by Suzu (From the Japanese Dub of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) File:Yousei Teikoku - Mischievous of Alice PV|Ending Theme 2: Mischevous of Alice by Yousei Teikoku File:Fullmetal Alchemist Closing Song 3 (Crystal Kay - Motherland)|Ending Theme 3: Motherland by Crystal Kay (From Fullmetal Alchemist) Season 2 File:Abingdon boys school - strength|S2 Ending Theme 1: Strength by Abingdon Boys School (From Soul Eater) File:【戦勇。】Senyuu. - Believe ~Eien no Link~|S2 Ending Theme 2: Believe ~Eien no Link~ by JAM Project (From Senyuu.) TBA|S2 Ending Theme 3: TBA Category:Anime Series Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:TV Series Category:Animated